Too many wars
by zimnog
Summary: An experimental vessel was attacked, only four Survived. The leader has lost his memory and has found another space civilization.
1. Introductions gone bad

Hmmm, let's see, my excuse for this story. I got nothing. I felt like making it so too bad if you don't like.

My first thought was cold. I opened my eyes and saw the inside of the cryopod I was in. I remembered what happened, our ship was attacked and another spartan had shoved me into the cryopod. Unfortunately that was all I remembered. The pod opened and I stepped out, my boots making a loud banging noise on the floor. I looked around as my helmets hud and flashlights turned on. There were three other spartans in cryopods, they weren't thawing out though. Maybe mine had been defective? I walked through the ship towards the bridge, on the way I noticed my life support was on, that meant there was a breach somewhere. I arrived at the bridge and turned on the computer. It came up on the last file it was on. 4 pictures came up. It was me and the other 3 spartans. Me in my hellcat armor, and the others were wearing rogue, raider, and tracker armor. My armor was pure black, the rogue armor was blue and red, the raider armor was pure yellow, and the tracker armor was pure white. Under each picture was listed the details, including names, gender, and what they are capable of. I was good with any weapon and a leader. Lida, the one wearing rogue armor, was an expert with any kind of explosive weapon or item. Rex, the one wearing raider armor, was an expert with most weapons and was an expert at close combat. Alvinia, the one wearing tracker armor, was a pinpoint aim and a master with any kind of sniper rifle. I pulled up the layout of the ship, there was a major breach in the side of the ship, other than that the ship was fine and gravity was on. I couldn't remember why I was on this ship, or who I was, the file helped me a little bit but that was only my name and what I was capable of. A beep from the holopad sounded behind me. I turned and faced it.

"suffering from memory loss?" a female voice said, the sound coming from the speakers on the holopad. An avatar popped up, it was a spartan without a helmet. She was wearing classic Mjolnir armor, she had shoulder length hair and a young face. Her whole body was glowing white.

"yes, I can't recall anything from my life." I replied. I started walking back to where the others were. "what is your name?"

"rosy. I already know yours, Eliot." she said, her voice echoing from the speakers in the ship.

"I would prefer not to be called that." I said, the name felt unfamiliar.

"what would you like to be called then?" she asked.

I stopped walking and thought for a moment. "black, that is my name now." I continued walking.

"why black sir?" she asked.

"easy to remember, and the color of my armor." I replied. I arrived in the room with the other spartans. They were still in the cryopods, I went over to the control panel and started the wake up process for each of them. "one more question rosy."

"yes?"

"did you wake me up?"

"yes" the pods hissed and opened, they didn't move, the other spartans.

"why aren't they moving?"

"sir, these are only prototypes. There's an after effect of these. You don't wake up immediately, it usually takes a few hours."

"why did I wake immediately then."

"I don't know sir, something in your augmentation made you immune to the after effects. Your augmentation was different then the others. Your file has been blocked to me. That is why I woke you up. So I could learn about you."

"I'm going to repair the breach, get me when they wake up."

"yes sir"

While I was repairing the breach I had rosy read me files about the ship, this was an experimental vessel that was carrying over a thousand prototypes. It's name was the carrier of spirits. I was part of a group of spartans called reapers. They were suppose to be better than other spartans, but only in a certain ability. For example, rex was specialized for close combat but was like a normal spartan with everything else. There was even prototypes made specifically for him. It was surprising how many materials were on the ship and how big it was, it had took me a bit to find the breach.

When I was done I went back to the cryopod room. The spartans lay still in there open pods, still unmoving in there armor. I walked to the bridge, I got there and rosy appeared on her holopad, a smile on her face.

"take us to the nearest planet."

"yes sir." I heard the rumbling of the engines as they turned on. I turned to the computer, I pulled up my file and read through it. A bunch of things were missing from it but it did give some details.

"I thought you said my file was blocked."

"it is sir, that is why most information is missing." I noticed the green outline of a hand on another screen. I raised my hand up to it. "Please remove your glove." Said a robotic voice.

Before I could do something rosy spoke "message incoming sir."

I pulled my hand back and responded " pull it up on screen." It came up on screen. It showed a man with black hair and a beard, he looked like he was in his thirties. He was wearing some kind of grey bulky armor. His surprised face stared at my me. (It's Raynor by the way)

"what do you want" I said.

His expression turned serious and stern "what are you?"

"what do you mean sir"

"you don't look like a human, zerg, or protoss. So what are you? And what's that thing behind you?"

What's a zerg or protoss? "sir, I am human."

"prove it."

I turned to the holopad "send him what you can of my file." She nodded and disappeared. I turned back and saw him on some kind of device reading my file.

"seems human enough, I'll meet you on the surface so I can prove your not part of moebius corps."

"surface? Who the hell is moebius corps?"

"the surface of the planet we are above. And the other is another army that's a pain in the ass."

I nodded. "I suppose it is right to let you decide if I'm an enemy or not." The transmission closed "rosy, where's the armory and launch bay?"

I was on my way to the surface of a colonized planet. I had an assault rifle in my hands and a DMR on my back, two grenades and a pistol on my waist, and a knife and sheath on my left shoulder. I felt the engines groan at entering the atmosphere as gravity came back. Through the pilot window I saw a massive city and some kind of ship hovering above it, it was a tenth of the size of the carrier of spirits.

"rosy, find a place to drop me off."

The pelican approached a large cleared out area and hovered above it, the back opened and I walked over to it. The ground was solid metal and it seemed that the entire city had a solid metal floor. I dropped down and looked up at the sky. A box shaped ship landed in front of my pelican, the pelican raised its ramp and flew off. The back of the ship opened and several red, bulky, armored suits stepped out, the man I talked with right behind them.

"marines, surround the target." They broke into a sprint and surrounded me. I dropped my rifle and looked around. There were ten of them, not including the grey one which was still standing in the dropship. Each were thirty feet away.

"I thought you were going to test me or something?" I said to him "and I never learned your name either."

"it's raynor, and you can stop pulling the act now. We know who you are." He said back.

"do you now." I pulled my knife out and they fired, my shield flared as all the bullets bounced off and started piling at my feet. They stopped firing and stared at me. I sheathed my knife as a small pod came down from the sky in front of me, it opened revealing a rocket launcher within it. I grabbed it and aimed it at raynor. I fired the rocket at his feet, it hit and he flew back into his ship. Good, it worked. I had planned on them being aggressive. The Marines around me held still not knowing what to do, there guns were still pointed at me. I looked at my shields and saw they were at half percent.

Time slowed as I felt the bullet break my shield and graze my helmet. I turned around and saw the air moving a few hundred feet away. I sprinted towards it and dropped the launcher. I tackled the disturbance in the air, hitting the ground while on top of the person. The air shimmered and revealed a blonde chick holding some kind of sniper, I pushed myself up and pinned her with my hands and knees.

"your are going to find out what happens when you fail to kill a spartan." I raised my fist to punch her. Her leg slipped out of my hold and her knee connected with my groin. Pain coursed through my body and my limbs went slack, she pushed me off and stood up.

"and you are going to find out what happens when you mess with a ghost." pain erupted in my head and I blacked out.

Still don't have an excuse, I made it, I regret nothing. I'm stuck on my other stories, that's my excuse.


	2. Young fighter

I swear nothing else has to do with it, I'm just a terrible writer.

I woke to a throbbing pain in my head, my hud was still on and I saw several red dots behind me. I grabbed my DMR, it wasn't there. I reached for my knife, it wasn't there either. I got to my feet as fast as I could and turned towards whatever was there.

It was three marines, they were looking at me with there weapons up, my weapons being in a pile behind them. Instinct took over and I punched the closest one. He went flying and I turned to the next one, he brought his rifle up and I kicked it out of his hands. I grabbed his helmet and brought it to my knee, shattering the visor and cracking his skull. The other started shooting at me and my shield flared, I activated my thrusters and slammed into him knocking him to the ground. He didn't move. I looked at the pile and made sure everything was there. I grabbed the grenades and pistol and put it on my waist. I grabbed the DMR and battle rifle and put it on my back, I picked up the AR and checked the ammo. Full, good I'll need it.

I calmed for a minute and took in my surroundings. It looked I was in the same place. I used my helmets zoom and looked for any sign of life. I saw some kind of vehicle in the distance, it looked like some kind of tank.

I sprinted for the tank and activated my thrusters. Apparently it saw me and fired. The round hit me square in the chest and knocked me onto my back, my shields gone and a dent in my chestplate.

"stay where you are or you will be shot again." The loud voice coming from my helmets comm system. Hundreds of red dots appeared around me as I saw hundreds of cloaked figures move to surround me. The blonde girl appeared in front of me, her rifles barrel a few inches from my face plate.

I stayed still, so did everyone else. Apparently they didn't expect me to stay down. My hud's sensors picked something up.

I heard the noise of a pelican approaching, she did too. Everyone turned to look at the sky as the noise got louder. The tank blew up in the distance and a pelican came through the fire. It's gun started firing on the cloaked army that surrounded me.

I took hold of the opportunity and jumped up to punch the girl, she dodged and fired, my sudden movement had freaked her out and she dropped her rifle. The round cracked my faceplate and my hud shut down, the cracks blocked my vision and I couldn't see what was going on. A fist connected with my stomach, It barely hurt. I responded with a blind swing in front of me hitting nothing but air. Another hit connected with the back of my knee, causing my leg to give out and fall to the ground. I grabbed my helmet and pulled it off allowing me to see clearly again. A fist came for my face and I caught it. I twisted it and looked at the person who's fist it was. The blond chick was wincing in pain and trying to pull her fist away. I got up and let go, grabbing her neck and slamming her to the ground. I raised my fist up to punch her as a jolt of pain coursed through my body, piercing agony causing me to lose control of my limbs and fall to the ground next to her.

"I told you 'cough', don't mess with a ghost." She got up and picked up her rifle, taking aim at the pelican and firing. I saw something fly by and fire it's guns at the pelican, fire catching in the engines and the pelican nose diving for the ground.

It crashed somewhere to my right and I heard explosions as the engines blew up. The blonde smirked and looked down at me.

"you really are that stupid to think you can take on a Terran world." She attempted to roll me over but couldn't lift my armor. "get some marines over here to help me." A marine came over and looked at her. I recognized it as the one I punched because there was a fist sized dent in the middle of his chest.

"what?" he said to the blonde.

"help me roll this guy over, I'm keeping his muscles locked so he can't do anything." The marine grabbed my side and lifted. All he succeeded in was getting my side a few inches off the ground.

"why don't you let go of my muscles so I can do it." I said.

"very funny, nice try but I'm not letting you go until your behind a thick wall."

"well then, I guess we're both stuck here until you decide to let go." The marine had walked away by now. We waited in silence for a while.

She started to look impatient "how old are you?"

"what kind of question is that, your keeping me captive and you ask me how old I am."

"so you don't know"

"I… no, I actually don't."

"you look like your fifteen."

"fifteen? Are you sure, I feel a lot older than that."

"I'm sure, you look fifteen."

I didn't respond. She examined the dent in my chestplate. She grabbed my helmet from the ground and examined it.

"are you actually curious about it or gathering Intel for your leader."

"both actually, how did you survive a direct hit from a siege tank shell." I shrugged.

"my armor is experimental, I have no idea how it works." I said. My eyes wandered to hers, the shades of green in them mesmerized me, making me want to lean close to her and kiss her. I realized what was happening and ripped my eyes away from her face. 'God dammit black, keep yourself together, you're a spartan'.

I heard somebody cry out from the crash site of the pelican. It sounded like it came from inside it.

"let me go NOW."

"why should I?"

"because if you don't I will kill you when you eventually let me go. I can't run anywhere, I don't know this place. Just let me go."

I felt my limbs go slack. I tested my limbs to make sure they could move then got up and started sprinting to the crash site.

I jumped up to where the cockpit was and grabbed the frame of the glass, ripping the entire thing off, glass, steel, and all. I looked in and saw Lida in the pilot seat, her visor broken and a piece of shrapnel embedded in her side pinning her to the seat. I dropped down into the cockpit and grabbed the piece of shrapnel, I yanked it free and she cried out in pain. I removed her helmet to make sure she had no more severe wounds. She had a few cuts on her face but otherwise fine.

"get the biofoam." She muttered.

My body froze, everything faded away and a new area appeared. I was six years old, running through a wheat field as a tiger chased me. I turned around and attempted to punch it. I missed and it bit my side. Blood spewed everywhere as I attempted to fend off the tiger with my bare hands. It swung it's claws and cut up my arms. I eventually had found a stick and was able to hold it off with that until it backed away and ran off.

The crashed pelican came back and I jolted awake. I was sitting down leaning against the controls. The blonde was in front of me trying to stanch the blood flow from the hole in Lida's side. The wound was closing but slowly. She was concentrating really hard on something. I waited until the wound finally closed before speaking.

"what was that?"

"your awake. I just saved your friends life, you should be happy I'm in a good mood otherwise I would of shot her."

"I was talking about the dream."

"what dream," she concentrated on me for a moment then smirked "you just had a flashback, this wound reminded you of your own."

"how do you know that."

"because I can read your mind idiot, and you already know I can do more than that." I got up and moved to the door to the back of the pelican. "where are you going?"

"I thought you could read minds." I continued to open the door with no response from her, except for a prodding feeling in my head. I looked around to see if there was anything salvageable from the wreck. There was a railgun with a single shot in one of the seats and a chaingun that broke off from its stand on the floor. I grabbed the chaingun and walked back into the cockpit.

"What's that?" she asked.

"you have a lot of questions for someone who reads minds." I replied.

I threw the chaingun out of the cockpit and heard a 'thud' as it hit the ground. I picked up Lida and used my freehand to pull myself out and onto the ground. She followed me out and sighed.

"what's that?" I put Lida down and pointed at something in the sky.

Cliffhanger. Too bad I'm giving you spoilers. It's the zerg coming to take over the planet.


End file.
